Checkmate
by The Prince's Mage
Summary: Hetalia Chessverse, Allies vs. Axis (However Austria and Hungary are included instead of Romano and Prussia)


{Hello and welcome to my first ever attempt at a fanfiction that is 1. longer than one chapter and 2. Written by myself. I hope you like this first chapter, i really work hard on it ever since the idea had popped into my head

What I mean by white kingdom in this story is, you know how chess pieces are both black and then white? That is it. They are the white chess pieces, and don themselves in clothes that represent that. Those of the black kingdom, don themselves in other colors.

I do not own these characters from hetalia. Wish i did btu i don't even have that much creativity}

A game of chess. A game that sounds so simple, yet is played and won only by those with patience and skill. Truly it is not a game for those weak of heart. Oh, you believed I was speaking of the common board game you would pull out only when you had absolutely nothing else to do with your friend. No no no. For the game of chess I am speaking of, is much more dangerous.

For the folks in this story, a game of chess is the difference between life, and death.

~~~

Enter Alfred F. Jones. A bright young king, the youngest the white kingdom has had. At the age of nineteen, he seized the throne after the last king had met his end. How did he meet his end? Like any other king if it wasn't by old age. No, one died by old age if they were lucky! The last king fell in battle.

Back to Alfred. Atop the balcony of his castle, the blonde closed his eyes, took in a deep breath of fresh air then reopened then; staring out towards his kingdom. He watched as the villagers went on with their day. The village baker luring others over with the mere scent of fresh baked bread and other pastries. A woman at the flower shop smiling brightly as she offered up bouquets. 'A rose for your dearest?' The king could hear her words from afar and how her voice sang through his ears! No, bad Alfred. No window shopping. You have a queen, and you are to be loyal to her, or rather him.

Now enter Yao Wang, the Queen to the white kingdom, who once he saw his king staring out the window, seemingly daydreaming he flicked the other on the back of the head. "Shouldn't you be doing work of some sort? Jeez...Some days I feel I would make a better king aru. And Why am I stuck being a queen?!" Yes, he wasn't very happy with this decision...he hadn't been for the years he was chosen to be 'wife' to this dunderhead. At the others rather hurtful retort, Alfred, just like a child would have, stuck out his tongue towards his queen. Lucky for him the queen had to be loyal to their king. A king was nothing without his queen.

While the two had their lovers quarrel, a trumpet blared in the distance, signifying that someone of importance, or perhaps something, was making its way through the town lucky enough to be settled at the foot of the white castle. "Oh, let's go gorgeous and see who it is~" What? It wasn't strange for one to make subtle flirtatious toward his spouse. Live a little, they were in a gay marriage...and dare I say it, but they were rather happily married. Slightly flushing at the compliment, Yao lifted his arm to cover his soft, pink blush with the silk cloth of his robe and let his king take him by the hand and lead the both of them outside.

Or rather, as close as they could to the outside before they were stopped by the knight of their kingdom, Arthur Kirkland. To be more precise, he was the captain of the knights. "My king..my queen. It would be best if you both took your place in the throne room. Our quests have asked to have a meeting with only a choice few. They said what they wish to speak of is meant for your ears, as well as those on your court. Meaning you both, me and-" "Moi~ You cannot simply forgot moi Arthur~" "Yes yes Francis, I was getting there! Have a little bit of patience!" The small blonde dressed in his usual suit of armor turned toward where the new voice had come from and sent a glare. Ohhh how he hated that guy!

Francis Bonnefoy. the white kingdom's bishop. Or to be more precise, he was also their 'librarian' or sorts. Everywhere the taller blonde with long, very well kept kept hair carried a book. A spell book. It was illegal for anyone besides the kings court to use magic, and Francis was one of the best. Besides the king, however he was unable to even harness such a thing himself! That is where the term 'a king needs his queen' comes from. Only the queen can tap into the kings magic supply and use it at her, or in this case, his own will. However, the bishop could use magic at his own will. However and whenever he pleased, and that often times pissed off the knight.

Stomping over towards the taller blonde, Arthur unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the other throat. "You know, I won't hesitate to kill you. Right here and right now frog." With not even a shimmer of fear in his eyes, Francis smirked and with his finger, moved the dangerously close sword away. "And so you say, 'owever you would be executed the moment you do and if you are, you 'ave failed your duty." Groaning, the knight dropped his sword to his side, then returned it back to its sheath. After he did, his whole body froze once a hand touched his shoulder from behind. If Francis was in front of him that only meant that could be...

And then Arthur screamed and jumped in surprise.

"O-Oh...Ivan, please refrain yourself from doing that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Placing a hand over his heart, he sighed while the other simply chuckled at his actions. "Prosti~ I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering what all commotion was about, and why we are gathered here?" You know what our dear rook? That was a very good question. "Oh Ivan, good you are here dude. Come on, Artie said we should wait in the throne room until whoever wanted to talk to us shows up." "My king, do not call me by such a name." The knight huffed while turning away from the bishop and rook to make his way for the throne room. "Oh what, Artie? Come on its cute~ Artie Artie Art-" "Shut up already." With that, Yao had smacked his king on the back of the head with his fan; red and white like most things were in this kingdom and lead the way in and the rest all followed in.

Yao sat elegantly in his throne smaller than that of his kings, hands folded in his lap. His look practically dared someone to walk over and speak to him. Alfred sat beside his love, arm resting on the side of his throne and his chin rested upon his hand. It was a lazy stance yet as well as one that spoke 'Hey, I'm in charge, I do as I please.' To the left of the king stood his knight. Standing tall and staring straight ahead, he looked more like that of a armor statue one finds along the hallways of castles. Arthur could fit right on in. And to the right of the queen stood the bishop and rook, standing tall yes, but they weren't quite as tense as the knight was. If they weren't so unsure of who was to visit them, both would have broke out in fits of laughter.

~~~

Standing in front of the castle of pure white stood five figures donned in blue and black clothing. One of the five stepped forward and looked over the castle over with a smirk. "Beautiful it may be however...I wonder how it would look if it was a pile of rock. Ve, Elizabeta, wouldn't you agree, my queen?" A woman with rather long brunette hair stepped forward beside the other and nodded, sending the other a small smile. "Ja, my king. And who better to knock it down than you?"

{Yea, take that cliffhanger. I didn't really know how to end the first chapter, however I figured this was actually relatively good. The first five were introduced, the next get to be introduced at the beginning of the next chapter~

Oh I do hope you guys like this. This is my first attempt at writing anything by myself without it having been forced by school. SO if you like it please tell me, drop a comment by and whatever else one does!}


End file.
